Demonic Love
by AlexCotton-Candi
Summary: Well hay there  This is Alex. And this is the first time I have actually posted on here. This is something Im typing out from a comic.  The setting is that Candi is an Incubus meeting a Hiro.  Chapter 1. Enjoy. Good feedback only.


It was a dark night, darker than usual. The moon light the sky perfectly. The dual haired Incubus sat on a roof, swinging his legs. His leather outfit barely covering anything, as his tail swayed. "Who shall be my victim tonight~?" He purred, his lime eyes searching the streets. His gaze caught a male walking down the street. "Hmm~" He gets up now, walking in the sky he then jumped to fly down toward the closet alley. His wings folded up, peeking to see the blonde male walk closer. Noticing the piercings he grins now,~Perfect!~ He leans on the wall and began to sing his song to call his victims to his arms.

The blonde stopped, messing with one of the many red streaks in his hair, he looked around, trying to figure out where the song was coming from then caught a glimpse of a face in the alley way. Tilting his head, the song stopped and he heard a giggle, then following receding footsteps. Not knowing why, he followed, running after him. He felt slightly hypnotized. The footsteps stopped and so did Hiro. They both stood in a dark alley, and he couldn't really see as the moonlight did not reach them. Candi's tail reached out, wrapping around Hiro's wrist, he stumbled being pulled to the leather covered Incubus.

He finally saw the demons face and rose a brow, smirking some. Candi grins, his fangs visible. Raising a brow, Hiro then felt the tail unwrap from his wrist, then felt a hand on his chest. "Mm~ Cute." The other spoke. Hiro stares, then grabbed the Incubus' wrist and pinned him to the wall. "Ah!" Candi stared at him,"H-hey let go..!"

"Your not human. That much is obvious. So what are you?" Candi grit his teeth,~ My song! It didn't work!~

"...Grr..I'm an Incubus."

"Hmm..really? You're...sexy." He leaned in close, Candi went to protest but make a whimper when forcefully kissed by the human who captured him so easily. He kicked him, but it didn't do any good. Hiro kept the other pinned to the alley wall. Breaking the kiss, he moved lower and attacked his neck, with bites and licks. "...Nn..". The Incubus couldn't move, he was still shocked, how could a human not fall for his song and capture him. Hiro unpinned him, but threw him over his shoulder, "I think I'll take you home with me.~". Candi flailed, panicking now.

"N-no! You can't do that!".

"Watch me do it.". Candi's growled, and his tail suddenly smacked Hiro, in the face across the eyes. "Agh!" He dropped him and covered his eyes,"Fucker!"

Candi hisses and flies up, yelping as his ankle was caught, lifting Hiro off the ground 2 feet.

"L-let go!"

"No.". The male kept a tight grip on the Incubus trying to fly off, but only lifted him higher saw the edge of a roof ledge and grabbed onto it, managing to throw the demon down on the roof. Candi cried out in pain. "...! Ow you ass!". Hiro stands on his tail,"That's for getting me across the eyes...little shit. But now I won't even take you home...I'll take what I want now.". Candi stared up at him, making a slight gulp.

"Y-you can't do that...! I'll never be allowed back in!". Hiro works on unbuckling his belt,"That's fine with me..I'll keep you as my slave." He stepped more on his tail. The incubus cried out in pain. "Tch...you'll get no satisfaction from me disgusting human!" He spit on him. Hiro couldn't help but laugh,"Oh I beg to differ~ Lil Incubus~". He crouched down and tied his arms behind his back and over his wings. He fussed and kicked his legs, Hiro spread them and held them down, rubbing the demons groin. Candi flushed, and whimpered,"A-ahh...n-nooo! S-stop!" Hiro smirked,"Hmm nice."

Candi fusses more, then gasps as his shorts were pulled off violently. Hiro chuckled,"Hmm commando~". He wrapped his hand around the other's limp member, and slowly strokes him. His other hand moving to prod his entryway. "Looks tight.~". Candi throws his head busk suddenly,"Fuaaaah~!". Raising a brow, Hiro slowly, moving the fingers he had so suddenly thrusted into the other's entry. "Oh my~ you seem like a virgin but your ass doesn't feel that way~". He twisted his fingers slowly, watching the demon cry out and squirm,"AAH~!"

Hiro stops, removing his fingers,"Heh~ Time for the real fun." He rolled him over and lifts his hips. Seeing a tattoo on his right hip,"Hmm? What's that?"

"M-my...sign..."

"Interesting.". He unzipped his pants easily pulling his hard-on out, and thrusted into him hard. Candi's eyes widen, and cried out again,"AAH!".

"O-oh...damn definitely not a virgin~". Placing his hands on the demon's hips, he began to thrust deep with in him. Candi grit his teeth some, but that didn't prevent all the moans that came from his mouth. A pleased groan came out, and he struggled, getting his arms free finally and stretched them out. "O-oh fuck~! I-it's soooo...gooood~"

"Your a little slut~". Candi whimpers, moaning deeply, causing him to clench around Hiro. The seme gave a deep moan, continuing to thrust hard. Reach around and wrapped his hand around the uke's own erection, and pumped him.


End file.
